


Han Organa's Little Shadow

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon? What Canon?, Ear Piercings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gendered children's activities, IKEA Furniture, Lando's investment schemes, Slice of Life, Wedding Cake Baking, vending machines, well probably not actually ikea furniture but the assembly aspect is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I have a little shadow, that goes in and out with me...</em> -Robert Louis Stevenson</p><p>Han Solo Organa probably hasn't been a good husband (in any case, who knows how long his marriage is going to last at this point), definitely hasn't been a sufficient father to their son Ben, and doesn't really have a fix for the situation. But now he's been stuck with a little girl, and he's not about to abandon another kid...</p><p>(Kid!Rey modern AU, with the rest of the TFA gang in high school)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Organa's Little Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you this came about because one day I thought about the tumblr post that claims Harrison Ford got his ears pierced at Claire's?

"Thank you very much for the use your kitchen, Mr. Organa," Ms. Garcia proclaimed cheerfully as they reentered the house, embracing him and brushing his cheeks with her lips in what he figured was a common greeting or affection in some circles.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, sorry to anyone who tried to read this! The only partially typed draft was about to expire last night and I also tried to fix it earlier this morning but couldn't. The only thing that worked was the "Post Draft" button. I believe I was subject to a temporary problem with the editor where e.g. the tags never resolved into a field of tags vs a list in the entry box; non-selected options were still displaying all the associated entry boxes; and, most importantly, trying to submit changes took an inordinate time and when left alone to finish ultimately gave minor connection errors. 
> 
> Since things are looking right again here behind the scenes, I'm hoping this explanatory note will post and then I should be able to type up the rest of this properly within the day!


End file.
